Her True Nature
by Marichat4ever
Summary: On a school trip, when Bridgette thinks that Felix is Cat Noir by mistake, he ends up seeing the Coccinelle side to her, and learns of her switch in personalities. Can this new discovery pull the 2 together, or will it just push them further apart?


Felix could not believe it had come to this. He had grudgingly agreed to go on the class field trip, to make Nino shut up about it, but he had forgotten to plan ahead about a very specific detail: Bridgette. He could not believe the terrible luck Plagg had bestowed upon him. Their class was starting to pile onto the bus, as they were about to depart on a class trip to Bordeaux, which would all in all be a 6 and a half hour drive. He wouldn't have cared really, but the problem arrived when he spotted Bridgette and Alya making their way to the bus. He stiffened at the sight of the bluenette, hoping that she would for once not notice him, and would instead just sit with Alya, but he knew that his luck would think otherwise. Alya and Bridgette came onto the bus, and he watched the Blogger look around.

"Shit, there's no more empty seats. Here, I'm going to go sit with Alix, and you can sit with Felix, 'kay?"

Felix looked towards Bridgette from the first seat, and was surprised to see Bridgette not even looking at him. She was looking down, with her eyes basically closed, and she rocked back and forth in the spot she stood in, looking like she may pass out. Alay sighed and grabbed her shoulders.

"Hey Felix, mind giving me a hand? Bri here decided last minute to pull an all-nighter, working on some important designing project. I barely got her out of her house."

Oh, well that explained it. She was to tired and out of it, that she didn't even notice him as he helped Alya sit her down on the window seat. When she finally awoke though, the bus was starting to pull out of the school's driveway, with Felix sitting next to her. He looked towards the awakening bluenette, as she simply yawned and looked around with sleepy eyes.

"Morning Klutz."

Bridgette looked up to Felix and blinked a few times, until all of a sudden, she squinted at him as if he were a mile away.

"Cat?"

Felix froze up at this. How in kwami's name did she figure that out?! Also, there was something about the way she said his alternate persona's name, that hinted at slight familiarity. Bridgette started to rub her eyes.

"Stupid Cat- where am I? Cat Noir, this better not be your way of pulling a joke, 'cause if it is, I'm hanging you above the Seine."

Felix froze at her words. He had heard this threat before, word by word. Coccinelle. Felix gulped and prayed that Plagg would grant him good luck as he made a move. He looked to Bridgette with a cocky smile.

"Aww come on, Bugaboo. You know it won't do you any good, what with cats having 9 lives."

Her response gave him a great gift from above. She stopped rubbing her eyes as she looked around, as if she dropped something,"Then I'll just have to drop you for 10."

Felix stared at her for a second, before looking down into his bag, which laid at his feet. Plagg poked his head out and stuck a tongue at his chosen.

"You little glutton… Why didn't you tell me?!" Felix whisper shouted at the cat.

Plagg simply shrugged,"You never asked."

"I've asked you countless times!"

Plagg thought for a second before giving Felix a cheeky grin,"Next time, could you be more specific?"

"Hey, Cat?"

Felix gulped and slowly looked towards Bridgette, who looked as if she were feeling around on her seat for something.

"You wouldn't happen to have a pair of glasses right now, would you?"

Felix looked confused,"Since when do you wear glasses?"

She lightly punched his shoulder,"I prefer my contacts, but I must have forgotten to put them in this morning…"

Felix had no idea that either Bridgette or Coccinelle wore contacts, more or less needed them. He shrugged,"Sorry Bug, but this cat has night vision, meaning my eyesight is as good as they come. So no, I don't have any glasses on me."

And it was a good thing too. If she could see who he was right now, he would be expecting either a lot of gushing, or a lot of punching from her. He watched as she gave off another yawn, and started to lean onto the window.

"I'm going back to sleep, so don't try anything funny Cat, or else you're going to be going around as a tailless cat."

Felix couldn't help but smile,"Sure thing, Coccinelle."

Once Bridgette drifted off to sleep, Felix turned around in his seat to face Alya,"Hey, did you grab her contacts on the way out?"

Alya smiled brightly,"That's what I was forgetting!"

Alya grabbed another pair of her gasses,"Here. When she wakes up, just give her these. Luckily, they're close enough to what she's prescribed. Her eyesight is actually worse than mine."

Felix took them and carefully slipped them onto his lady. She looked cute in glasses, and once he realized that, he froze. Square. That's what they were. Felix's' head hit the back of the seat and he groaned.

"We're a fucking square, Plagg…"

Plagg looked around and saw that if he sat on Bridgettes area, he wouldn't be seen, so he floated out and took a seat on the bluenettes lap, giving a light laugh.

"Took you long enough to realize it. I was having a field day when I realized your positions. Coccinelle is Bridgette, who is in love with Felix, who is actually Cat Noir, who loves Coccinelle! Not to mention the fact that Coccinelle is cold to Cat Noir, while Felix is that way to Bridgette. Funny how the world works, isn't it?"

Felix's' head fell,"You're right, for once… To think, I was pushing Bridgette away, because I was too in love with the image of her as Coccinelle…"

Plagg hummed lightly as he took out a slice of Camembert,"Sometimes, I've wondered if you had some kind of kink for woman in red with polka dots. I mean, when she's not smothering you with affection, she acts exactly like Coccinelle."

Felix was a bit annoyed about the whole fetish thing, but he was curious as to what Plagg meant,"What do you mean?"

Plagg sighed,"Forget it, I'm bored."

Plagg floated over to the small purse that laid on Bridgettes lap, and peeked inside. "Helloooooo? Tikki?"

Suddenly, Felix caught Plagg, who got punched back by a small red paw. Tikki poked her head out, and glared at Plagg furiously.

"You Idiot!" she whisper shouted,"You're going to wake Bridgette up! She was super busy last night, and she deserves her rest."

Felix nodded,"Yeah, what with her insisting she could handle last nights solo patrol, and after an akuma attack no less."

Tikki smiled nervously,"Yeah, there was that, and the fact that she tried to finish sewing 3 different dresses right afterwards."

Felix stared at the ladybug in shock,"She what?!"

His father was a designer, who was a complete workaholic, but Felix knew that even his Dad would take a break, and go to bed. His Father completed 1 or 2 outfits each day, but to think that Bridgette had tried to do 3 in less than 12 hours was astounding, amazing, and… scary. She really was Coccinelle.

After 3 hours, The bus pulled into a gas station in Tours, so that the driver could fill the bus with gas, and so that the students could eat, and use the bathrooms. When everyone else had gotten off the bus, Felix lightly shook Bridgette awake.

"Hey, Bridgette. Are you getting up yet, or what?"

Bridgette sat up and yawned. When she finally saw Felix(clearly), she gasped and looked around frantically.

"W-w-what?! Where's Alya? Why am I on a bus? Why are you on a bus? Why are we on a bus?!"

Felix gave a light chuckle, which took Bridgette by surprise. He stood up and offered her a hand.

"Alya's outside with Nino, probably taking a hundred pictures. You're on a bus because Alya dragged you on it, I'm on a bus because Nino was too annoying, and we're on a bus because our class is on a field trip."

Bridgette took all this in, before her eyes lit up in excitement. "Oh! The trip to Bordeaux! I almost forgot all about it and-?"

Bridgette went silent as she slowly took off Alya's glasses and looked them over. She looked up to Felix and blinked a few times, before groaning.

"Great, Alya didn't grab my contacts. I hate wearing glasses, they look so weird on me..."

Felix took the glasses, bent down, and put them on her in a deathly slow motion. He smiled flirtatiously.

"Actually, I think they make you look cuter than you already do."

Bridgette stood there, frozen in place, as Felix turned and got off the bus. Yep, this was going to be a thing now. Bridgette stood there for a moment longer, as her brain started to check to make sure her ears were functioning. Her eyes widened in shock and she zipped off the bus, towards Alya and Nino. When she came up too Alya though, she nearly jumped when she realized that Felix was talking to his friend. Bridgette turned slightly pink, and hid slightly behind Alya, who looked down to her confused.

"Girl, what is it?"

Bridgette shivered lightly and pulled Alya away, trying to hide herself from Felix's' sight. When they lost visual of the boys, Alya turned to Bridgette confused.

"Girl, what are you doing?"

Bridgette blushed lightly,"It's Felix! He, he… flirted with me!"

Alya's eyes blew wide at this, but Bridgette wasn't done. She started to flail her arms around dramatically, and turned a deep hot pink.

"And you won't believe it! On the bus - he chuckled! Chuckled, Alya! He was smiling, and being all nice and friendly with me! I don't know who this guy is, but there is no way that he is my Felix!"

Alya looked around the corner, and stared at Felix. He wasn't smiling currently, but he was still acting like himself with Nino. Meanwhile, Plagg was getting bored as fuck, and decided to have a little fun. He slipped out of Felix's bag, unnoticed, and Floated over to the corner that he saw the 2 girls turn. He hid on the ground and peeked around the corner. Alya thought for a moment before her eyes lit up in amusement. She turned to Bridgette and smiled warmly.

"You know what? I bet he's just starting to like you back!"

Plagg scoffed at this. His kid had liked her ever since he laid eyes on her. He was just so distracted by that love, that he didn't see the obvious signs of Bridgette being Coccinelle. Bridgette stopped and gave Alya a sad, yet pleading look.

"Alya, no. Don't even go there. You know what happens when I'm given false hope…"

Plagg looked up in surprise at this. Bridgette looked down with a small tear building in her eye.

"There's no way he could ever feel the same way towards me… He obviously hates me, and that'll never change. I never really did expect him to return my feelings…"

Plagg's jaw dropped at this. Never, in his thousands of years of living, had he ever seen a Ladybug give up on something, or not see the hope in it. Alya put her hands to her hips and shook her head.

"Then why do you continue to chase after him like that?"

Bridgette smiled lightly,"It's true that I like him, but for reasons that you probably wouldn't understand. I show my affection, but I never expect him to take the same actions."

Alya leaned in and squinted at Bridgette in suspicion.

"Okay, but what about those concert tickets? And all those times you try to ask him out on a date?"

Bridgette looked up in surprise,"Oh, those? That was just me trying to be better friends with him. I never meant for it to be like a date date, just a date as friends."

Plagg and Alya just stared at the girl for a minute, before Plagg was given a decision. Either Bridgette was terrible at expressing her true intentions, or his boy was so dense, it had to be legendary… It was probably both actually. Alya sighed and shook her head.

"Girl, you… you're something else, you know that?"

Bridgette laughed lightly,"Yeah, I guess I should make myself a bit more clear next time."

When everyone started to pile back onto the bus, the 4 friends were in the back of the line. Nino smiled to Alya,"Hey, babe? When we get to Bordeaux, me and Felix are going to skip the museum and head out into the town. You and Bridgette wanna come?"

Before Bridgette could even often her mouth to speak, Alya grabbed her best friends arm and smiled widely.

"Of course! Why not just call it a double date, hmm?"

While saying the last part, Alya looked at Felix carefully, waiting for his reaction. But what she got instead, was shocking. Nino laughed.

"Our thoughts exactly! Right bud?"

Felix nodded and smiled at Bridgette,"What do you say, Bridgette? Wanna be my date?"

When he winked at her flirtatiously, Nino chuckled and gave a shake of the head. Bridgette basically melted into goo on the spot, while Alya stared at the blonde as if he just turned into an Alien. The blogger walked closer to him, and she put her palm to his forehead. She backed up and looked at him scared.

"No fever, so your not sick. Who are you, and where's the Prince of Coldness?"

Once back on the bus, Felix and Nino both insisted that they stay in their precious seats. When Bridgette sat down on the window seat, with Felix sitting to her left, she mentally prepared herself for anymore surprise attacks. This was all probably just some prank, and he was internally laughing his head off. Well, she wasn't going to fall for it. If he hated her so much that he would go and tamper with her emotions, then she would prove him wrong. He would get the complete and total opposite. Tikki and Plagg were hiding inside Bridgettes bag presently, and they both froze as they felt a large shift in their chosens. Both Kwamis looked to the other nervously. Felix was starting to act like Bridgette, and she was about to play a Felix.


End file.
